


你我不再同行

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Count Jannings joined the German Resistance in 1943.After the failure of Operation Valkyrie in 1944, the Exile - who has withdrawn from society after kiling their foe - went to Munich and tried to warn their old friend.
Kudos: 1





	你我不再同行

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980268

Dein Weg ist nicht mehr der meine, Teut...

-Karl Wolfskehl, 1933

我走进那间书房时，几乎没有认出他来。

他的须发已经苍白如霜雪，面容被岁月刻上了深深的皱纹，只有眼镜片后那双蓝如深海的眼中还保留着昔日波澜不惊的目光。

这时我才蓦然想起，我们已经有将近二十年不曾见面了。

“您来找我，”他开口问道，“是有什么事？”

我感到一阵刺痛；他以“您”称呼我，仿佛我是个陌生人一样。可我还记得，就是在这间书房里，他曾取出过“清算人”留在我身上的弹片，包扎过我的伤口。他不再记得——不再怀念那段时日了吗？

“我得到一些消息，”我压低声音，急促地说，“他们因为七月的那件事情，在追查和‘黑色交响乐团’有关的人。”

他点了点头，好像完全没有因此而感到惊慌或是意外。

“你的名字——”他的视线让我不得不垂下眼睛，“您的名字也在他们的怀疑名单里。他们觉得您和施陶芬贝格有来往。”

“‘黑色交响乐团’？”他竟然还轻声笑了一下，“他们真会取名字。不过没错，我确实和他认识。而且如果您要称我为他的同谋，我也不会否认。我只是遗憾自己没能做更多。”

“那您还待在这里做什么？”我差点叫出声来，“您必须马上离开！”

“不，我不会再逃避了。”他摇了摇头，以温和却又不容置疑的语气打断了我的话，“我在1933年时的沉默已经使我在十年后追悔莫及。——当然，我知道那时候单凭我自己也改变不了什么，但是或许那样我便可以不至于将自己视为一个懦夫。只是或许而已。”

“您怎么能这样说！”我脱口而出。我仍然记得在过去那段惊险的、近乎疯狂的日子里，他的剑锋曾经那么多次抵挡过“清算人”发起的袭击，而我从未见他有过半分恐惧或是疲倦的神色。

他看向了书桌上摆着的相框。“我的儿子海因里希和我从来不亲近，”他说，“他一直相信德意志民族的荣耀和优越……他去参了军，说要为我们家族的纹章增光添彩。去年一月，我收到了他的阵亡通知书。”

我感到喉头一阵干涩。这几年来我一直拒绝让自己接触过多与战事相关的消息，仿佛这样我就可以假装生活仍然一切如常，忘记每天都有无数人在战场上死去、忘记自己在更久之前的那场战争中曾目睹过的噩梦般的景象。

“而我在医学院的学生们，”他继续讲了下去，“他们从战场上回来，写下了号召人们反抗暴政的传单。因为那些传单的缘故，他们被从学院里带走、被审判、被杀死。当我看着课堂和实验室里的那些空座位的时候，我无法容忍自己再继续无所作为下去了。”

“那您又为何任由自己身处险境？您想想漫宿，想想辉光，如果——如果有必要的话，我手上还有那时存留下来的岁月——”

听到我提及那来自灰烬账簿的岁月，他皱了一下眉头。那目光中流露出来的……是失望吗？

“那么，告诉我，”他的语气变得严厉起来，“在这些年里，您用那些岁月又做了些什么？”

我无言以对。他的眼中倒映出的、我的容貌，看起来与二十年前并无多大分别。

“如果说这些年发生的事让我明白了什么的话，”他似乎也并没有期望从我口中得到回答，而是接着说道，“那就是庇护之所并不存在。无论是醒时世界的书斋，还是漫宿与无形之术，都不能让人逃避现实。您不必再多说了；我已经准备好面对自己的命运、分担我同仁的命运。”

“可是——”我该说什么呢？我知道自己无法改变他的信念。或者说，我有什么资格再要他为了我的愿望而改变自己的选择呢？

他叹了口气。“您还是走吧，”他仿佛嘲弄般地说，“在我这儿待得太久了不利于您的安全。”

我站起身。“再会，”我说，尽力将哽咽压回自己的嗓子眼里。

他脸上的神色已恢复了先前的平静。“别了，”在沉默片刻后，他这样说道。

当我穿过街道的时候，我看见一辆汽车停在了我刚刚离开的那所房子的门前。从车上下来的是一队荷枪实弹的士兵。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章标题来源于Karl Wolfskehl的作品。Wolfskehl是犹太裔德国文学家，曾经活跃于二十世纪初的慕尼黑，和Stefan George是好友，但是在1933年被迫离开德国。  
> 提起Stefan George，从他作品的晦涩程度来说，如果要次元重合一下的话，他是个Know、甚至是Jannings的法师前辈也说不定（笑）。而Jannings也有可能是在1920年代末通过George的圈子认识的Stauffenberg。  
> 而关于慕尼黑大学的医学院，我在查找了一些资料之后发现“白玫瑰”的不少核心成员都是医科学生。或许那些青年所追求的，不仅是医治人们身体上的伤病，也是希望能够医治人们的思想、医治那个时代。  
> 我想我这篇if线大概已经脱离了游戏内的情节或者游戏内呈现出来的Jannings这个人设，而是在试图写一个我自己理想中的二十世纪初德国学者的形象：他可能彷徨过甚至妥协过，但是最终仍然选择了直面现实、选择了良知与正义，虽殒身亦不悔。


End file.
